House of Anubis Sequel
by sibuna2000
Summary: Sequel to my original story


_**SEQUEL:  
House of Anubis: House of College, House of Senior Year, House of Engagement, House of Marriage, House of Family all in one story!**_

House of College:  
Nina's POV  
I can't believe it was about 4 months since graduation and that I left Anubis house. My name is Nina Martin. 18 years old. I'm going to college with my boyfriend Fabian Rutter, my best friend Patricia Williamson, and my protector Eddie, the Osirian. I'm going to miss my best friend Amber and Joy. And everyone else. Well we are in a cab to the college.  
At the college campus...  
"Woah" we said. I stared at it.  
"We are here." The cab driver said. I walked in the school. We got checked in and walked to our dorm. I got to share my dorm with Patricia. Yay!  
"Hmm! Shall we unpack?" Patricia said.  
"We shall!" I said while chuckling.  
**4 years later...  
House of Senior Year:**  
Fabian's POV  
It's been so long ever since we left Anubis house. This year we will be graduating college. I'm really excited. My room mate Eddie is just doing his normal thing. I'm glad this thing with the mystery with Sibuna is over. I do miss my other friends at Anubis house. We will be seeing each other during the summer. After graduating college I will do something for Nina special. "Eddie, there is something I need to tell you." I said. He looked up.  
"Yea tell me." He said.  
"After graduation, I'm going to propose to Nina." I said. His eyes widened.  
"You should. You've been dating for 7 years now. Congratulations." He said. He walked out of the room. "Oh by the way. I'm doing it to Patricia too." He said.  
"Congrats mate." I said.  
Nina's POV  
"Patricia! I can't believe we are graduating college." I said.  
"I know! You've been saying that all week. We are graduating in two days." She said.  
"Jeez!" I said.  
Patricia's POV  
I walked out of the dorm and found Eddie sitting in the lounge room. "Hey Weasel." I said.  
"Yacker!" He said.  
"So what up." I said.  
"Fabian is going to propose to Nina after graduation." He said.  
"Really! Yay!" I said. He gave me a look. Did I just say Yay?  
"College changed you." He said. I nodded. I laid on his shoulder.  
"Will we ever get married, have children?" I asked. He sat still.  
"Eddie?" I asked.  
"Yea sorry." He said.  
At graduation...  
(You know the custom.)  
Nina's POV  
I was packing up my things because I'm leaving college. I got a text.  
**_*Text*  
From: Fabian  
To: Nina  
Meet me at La Gartie. Dinner then walk on the beach. I have a beach house there we can go over there and stay there.  
*End of Text.*_**  
I smiled. I went to my suitcase. I saw this strapless silky peachy pink dress. I put my hair into a ponytail. Put on light makeup. I slipped on my heels and got my purse. I head out to the restaurant.  
**House of Engagement: **  
Nina's POV  
When I got to the restaurant, Fabian was sitting there.  
"You look beautiful." He said. I blushed sat down. A girl came to a our table.  
"Hi! My name is Annie and I will be your server today. Can we start off with drinks?" She asked.  
"Yes I would like a water." I said.  
"Coke please." Fabian said.  
"Okay!" She said.  
10 min. Later...  
"Alright here you go." Annie said. She handed us our drinks.  
"You ready to order?" She asked.  
"Yes I would like to have the Chicken Parmesan with noodles on the side." I said. She nodded wrote it in her book and stared at Fabian.  
"I would like the flaming young steak. Medium rare." He said. She nodded.  
"I'll be back! I need to go to the bathroom." I said. He nodded.  
Fabian's POV  
Annie was back. "Excuse me." I asked.  
"Yes!" She said.  
"Will you put this in the chicken that my girlfriend is eating." I asked. Handing her the little box with the ring in it. She gasped and nodded. She put it in.  
"Congrats!" She said.  
"Thanks!" I said. Nina came back. She started eating. All of the sudden her fork got into something! She gasped. I cleaned the ring off and knelt down on my knees.  
"Nina Martin. Will you do the honors and marry me?" I asked. She was tearing up.  
"Yes." She said.  
**House of Marriage: **  
Nina's POV  
Today I am getting married. My bridesmaid is my sister Leena. And Joy, Trixie, and Amber. I was wearing a strapless wedding dress that goes to the floor. My hair was into a bun. It's time.  
I walked down the aisle with my dad's arm around my arm. (You know the custom.) We were dancing. I'm finally Mrs. Rutter. Fabian and I went to our honeymoon. I was so happy.  
**House of Family: **  
Fabian's POV  
So it's been 5 years since we gotten married.  
"Fabian! We are having a baby!" She said. I spin her and kissing her.  
9 months later...  
We were home with little Sarah Amber Rutter. Sarah for Sarah Frobisher Smythe. Amber for Amber Nina's best friend. And Rutter because that's her last name. Sarah's godmother is Amber.  
"Waaa" Sarah cried. It was 3 in the morning.  
"Fabian you get her." Nina mumbled.  
"No you get her." I said. Sarah cried even harder.  
"Fine." She said.  
"Thank you." I mumbled. She threw a pillow at me.  
"Waaa owey." I said in a baby voice.  
"Shut up." She said. I was laughing.  
In the morning...  
1 year later...  
Nina's POV  
It's Sarah's 1st birthday. When it was cake time she blowed her candles and smiled and clapped. Life is great!

**_THE END!_**

_**A/N  
There you go. :) I'll write more next time. Another sequel. This was so much fun to write.**_


End file.
